Fall Fair Fun
by VirgoNeko47
Summary: Ymir and Krista are at the annual autumn fair festival for some fun and entertainment. There are rides and game booths! Krista loves the games and Ymir enjoys the thrill rides. The girls have a sweet date. (AU. Yuri. Ymir Krista. FLUFFY. One-shot. Based on one of my true experiences at the fair with my lovely koi-chan. :3) Rated K for adorable fluffy moments and Ymir's attitude.


"Ymir... I feel sick..." Krista groans as she clutches at her stomach. Her usual cheerful expression has morphed into a greener, more unhealthy visage.

Ymir snorts and smirks while stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets to shield them from the crisp, cool, autumn air.

"I wonder why. Not like it was that insane thrill ride we just got off of." Ymir scoffs sarcastically and throws a glance towards Krista, who is walking slowly beside her.

Krista frowns and dodges two little raven-haired boys that almost run smack into her.

"Can we ride something a little... calmer? Or play a game or two? Please, Ymir? I really don't want to get sick like Eren did after he got off of that Titan Tamer ride... Did you see him on that thing? It was swinging him around everywhere and the music was blaring so loud that my ears were throbbing! And we didn't even get on it! We rode the attraction beside it! I feel sorry for the guy, honestly..." Krista says with a low tone and looks over her shoulder towards the Titan Tamer at the back corner of the fair grounds.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just do something besides walk around bumping into strangers." Ymir states flatly and grabs Krista's hand from where she was holding it on her stomach. She pulls Krista along at her own hurried pace.

Krista blushes at the unexpected physical contact from her tall brunette girlfriend and stumbles to keep up with the freckled girl.

"A-Are you sure about this, Ymir?" Krista asks reluctantly with wide blue eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Why not? It's calm, not very fast, and won't jerk you around like riding Jean's horse." Ymir explains with a slight grin and ushers Krista to step forward in line.

Krista slips up and bumps into a tall, older man in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" Krista apologizes instantly and straightens upright again.

The man turns around and narrows his green eyes at the petite blonde behind him.

Ymir glares at the man and bares her fangs at him as a warning to back the eff off of her girl.

The man's eyes dilate and he hurriedly turns back around, fidgeting with his ticket in his trembling hands.

Ymir smirks with a satisfied look on her face from the man's reaction to her scary nature and places her arm around Krista's shoulder as to stake claim to her property.

Krista involuntarily twitches from the touch but then relaxes once she realizes it's just her protective freckled girlfriend.

Krista smiles up at Ymir with a faint trace of a blush clouding her chilled cheeks.

"Y-Ymir?" Krista speaks up while smoothing out the wrinkled, white admission tickets between her fingers.

"Hmm?" Ymir grunts and glimpses down at her short, blonde lover.

"Please don't let me fall once we get up there..." Krista pleads, worry filling her frail voice to the brim.

Ymir searches her koi's deep sapphire pools and finds fear, worry, doubt, and weakness.

Ymir pulls the young blonde into a hug and kisses the crown of her head.

"Don't worry about that... Historia." Ymir soothes softly.

Krista's face burns and she grins broadly.

"Next up!" A short, chubby man announces with a smile as he opens the gate to allow the next two riders to hand him their tickets and take a seat.

Krista steps up the firm, steel stairs with Ymir close behind and hands the chipper male the two pallid tokens.

"Thank you, ladies. Please be seated and I will secure you in." The man says politely with a grin and gestures to the red cushion on the small, sturdy, movable, chair-like platform.

The cute couple steps up to the platform and sits down on the red cloth cushion.

The sweet workerman lowers the restraint bar down onto the girls' laps and clicks it into place.

"Just relax and have fun, ladies." The man says and smiles as he presses down on the lever to put the ride into motion.

Krista gasps and scrambles to hold onto the restraint bar as the ride makes a creaking noise from the engine gears grinding together and begins to ascend upward into the atmosphere.

Ymir chuckles at her short girlfriend's reaction and puts her arm around Krista's waist to pull the blonde to her.

Krista jerks nervously away from the unknown touch but then softens when she sees it's just "Freckles".

"Relax, shorty. You aren't going to fall out. Just sit still and enjoy the view." Ymir soothes.

"B-But we're going so high up..." Krista squeaks as she stretches her neck out to see over the bar.

"I know. That's the whole point. It'll be fine, Krista. Calm down and hold onto me." Ymir instructs and presses a soft kiss to Krista's temple.

Krista gulps and smiles weakly. She snuggles closer and almost tries to bury into the side of Ymir's ribcage to escape the high altitude-induced fear.

After a few minutes, Krista's heartbeat slows down to normal and she is now nestled up to Ymir, comfortable and warm.

"You know, Ymir, this is kind of romantic. Being up here all isolated, just the two of us, close together. It's sweet. Thank you for taking me on this ride with you." Krista says with a smile and kisses Ymir's cheek.

Ymir blushes and leans her head down to capture Krista's lips with her own. The brunette kisses the blonde softly and pulls back.

"You're welcome, shorty. Just trust me more often. I know what I'm talking about sometimes. I wouldn't dom anything to put you in danger." Ymir says and hugs her lover closer.

Krista smiles and says, "I love you, Ymir."

"I love you, too, Historia Reiss." Ymir confesses calmly and kisses the blonde girl again.

After the ferris ride ends, the couple gets off and begins to look for board walk games to play; while holding hands, of course.

"Ymir! Ymir! Let's play this!" Krista jeers as she pulls the taller girl over to a game booth in the middle of the fair grounds.

"Shoot the target? With a water gun?" Ymir questions as she examines the kiddish attraction.

"Yeah! It's simple and fun! I'm really good at it! C'mon! Play a round with me! Please?" Krista pleads with big, sad, blue eyes.

Ymir looks at Krista and instantly caves in.

"Here's two tickets. Let's do this." The snarky girl says as she hands two ride tickets to the man running the booth.

The man nods his head and the two girls sit down in front of the mounted-in water pistols.

"Alright, ladies! You'll hear some pleasant music and then a loud buzzer. When you hear that buzzer sound, pull the trigger on your gun and spray the button in the middle of the target. As you spray, the balloon on the top of the target will fill up with air. Whoever's balloon fills up and pops first, WINS!" The announcer whom Ymir gave the tickets to says cheerfully.

Ymir and Krista hear soft, joyful music begin to play as soon as the man stops talking.

The two females aim the guns at their own seperate targets and put their finger on the trigger.

After a few seconds, a buzzer rings and the couple immediately presses the triggers on their guns.

Krista instantly locks onto the target and keeps a steady spray on the button.

Ymir's big hands fumble with the trigger whenever the buzzer sounds and she sprays below the button, splattering the white wall with water.

The tall brunette growls and straightens up her line of fire. She bares down on the trigger and the water pressure rises.

Meanwhile, Krista's balloon is growing noticeably larger.

"Almost got it!" Krista cheers to herself and the tip of her tongue pokes out from between her pink lips due to her intense concentration.

With the increased water pressure's help, Ymir's balloon has caught up in size with the blonde's.

"Almost..." Krista grunts and grins. Her balloon looks ready to burst at any moment.

"Mine's about to blow, too, pipsqueak!" Ymir calls over to her small lover.

Krista's eyes dart over to steal a quick glance at Ymir's balloon and she gasps.

POP!

Both girls sit back on their stools and Ymir smirks victoriously.

"But... But... I always win at this game!" Krista says shockingly with wide eyes and stares at her brunette.

"Sorry, shorty. Looks like I was just a bit faster." Ymir says and winks.

Krista frowns and her sad eyes land on one of the game prizes. Her orbs shine at the prize and she hurriedly looks away, but her girlfriend catches it.

"You're our winner for this round! Which prize do you want, ma'am?" The friendly booth-worker finally speaks up.

Ymir's dark brown eyes dart to Krista then she smiles at the worker.

"I'll take that blue tiger, there." Ymir states and points at the medium-sized prize.

"The cat?" The dark-haired man asks and points to the feline-like toy.

"Yeah, that one. Give me it." Ymir says with a growl and holds her hands out.

The man grabs the stuffed animal and deposits it in the brunette's grasp.

Ymir smirks and walks closer to her blonde.

"Here." The taller girl says as she gently pushes the tiger against Krista's chest.

Krista looks up, her blue orbs glowing at Ymir.

"W-what?" Krista squeaks as she grabs the toy to keep from dropping it.

"I said 'here'. I want you to have it." The brunette says softly and looks away with a light blush coloring her freckled cheeks.

"B-But you won, Ymir. You deserve it..." The short girl says and tries to give the cat back to her tall girlfriend.

Ymir shakes her head and closes in on Krista for a surprise hug.

Krista blushes but hugs the prize between both of the girls' bodies.

"T-Thank you, Ymir." Krista murmurs quietly as she nuzzles into Ymir's chest.

"Y-You're welcome, shorty." The brunette girl says as she kisses the top of Krista's head.

"I love you, Ymir." Krista says sincerely as she locks up at her one true love.

Ymir smiles and kisses Krista on her soft, pink lips.

"I love you, too, Krista Lenz. More than anything in the universe."


End file.
